


Life Imitates

by Leyenn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You use a glass mirror to see your face; you use works of art to see your soul."</i> - George Bernard Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Imitates

Chandra found her in the Museum, sitting in front of a painting. The painting, actually.

_Your mother said you'd gone out for the day._

_Hm._ She continued gazing forward, without blinking. Chandra sighed but didn't sit down.

"Deanna," she said, out loud, and waited for the sharp twist of a head, the flick of dark curls and a darker glare that didn't come. "Deanna. Come on, you've been here for hours."

Deanna's skin was warm under her fingers. Honey-rich tanned skin and lots of it, revealed by a typically native outfit for a typically native summer, long and hot and humid. She tugged harder. _Deanna. Come on, I've got something to show you._

  


*

  


_I was trying to meditate,_ Deanna sighed, for the third time, with no real rancor. She stepped over a protruding root and absently swatted a tswe fly away from her ear. _Where are we going, anyway?_

_You'll see._

_I don't see. That's the point._

Chandra smiled wider and turned left. _You will._

  


*

  


The moons were clear in the sky above the hills by the time she managed to drag Chandra to a stop under a grove of silver-bark trees. The lights of the city sparkled, far enough below that she could only barely make out the movement of people, or the sense of minds, through the still air.

"All right." The air was warm still, but she folded her bare arms across her chest anyway. "Are we here?"

Chandra smirked. "Where else do you think we might be?"

Deanna gave her an only slightly playful shove. "I mean, wherever we're going, are we there?"

Chandra pressed cool fingertips against the inside of her elbow and pointed through the thinness of leaves. "Almost."

  


*

  


The lake was vast, wider even than Janaran, wide enough that the far shore was lost from sight in the falling dusk. She hadn't been able to hear water, she realised, because the surface was utterly still, like liquid glass, and no more than a few feet deep for as far out as her gaze would reach.

She looked down, close to her bare toes burrowed in the warm loam, but it was already too dark to catch sight of her reflection. Instead an infinite watery darkness gazed back into her, warm and calm and soft, just like the body pressed to her back and the tanned hand sliding around her waist.

_Isn't it beautiful?_

Deanna smiled. _It's lovely. But what..._

She turned around to face Chandra's smile. "Oh."

The smile widened again. _There are more works of art in the world than what can be stolen,_ and the smile became a kiss, and the moons rose over the water.

  


*

  



End file.
